


Whispered Nights

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [11]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, ig thats it lol - Freeform, showering together, sj takes care of hyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: A lazy evening after a long day of work and Seungjun just takes care of his boyfriend
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: My ONF OneShots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Whispered Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faefauna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/gifts).



> thanks fae for the brainworms, this is the result

Their nights often were as lazy as their mornings, especially if both of them had a long working day. 

Whoever would be home first would prepare some simple dinner, finished perfectly in time for when the other opens the door and takes off their shoes and jacket. 

This time it was Seungjoon who was home first and therefore had to prepare dinner. 

He just made some fried chicken with some rice and a few veggies to munch on, on the side. 

"I'm home" Hyojin called through the apartment as he entered, going directly to the kitchen where he smelled food. 

"Welcome home" Seungjoon smiled, setting down what he had in hand to give him a short peck on the cheek. 

Seungjoon would always wear an apron when cooking and it honestly always looked so cute on him. 

"You can sit down already, I'll be with you in a minute," Seungjoon told him, carefully loosening the bow at the back of the apron while also not trying to touch his hoodie so it would remain clean. 

Hyojin did as said, sitting down on his usual seat and waiting for the younger to sit down too. 

"So, how was work?", Seungjoon asked, putting some food on Hyojin's plate first. 

"Stressful as always, some kind of sponsor was there today and talked my ear off after I already finished" the older muttered, taking the plate with a 'thanks'. 

"And yours?", he asked in return. 

"Pretty boring, actually, just the same as the rest of the week," Seungjoon told him with a shrug. 

Seeing how exhausted Hyojin was, Seungjoon also volunteered to do the dishes even though it would usually have been Hyojin's job for the day. 

"Wanna go take a shower?", Seungjoon asked once he was finished. Hyojin had been waiting in the living room, for the time being, not wanting to go to bed just yet. 

“Sure, I need one anyway” the older smiled, getting up from the seat again.

  
  


Their shower wasn’t the biggest but it was enough for both of them to fit in without it being too crammed.

The hot water felt good on their strained muscles, washing away the leftover stress from the ended day.

Seungjoon’s hands on his skin were just as hot as the water when they were resting on his sides, caressing the soft skin.

“Let me care for you?”, Seungjoon asked, his face so close that their noses were almost touching.

“Sure” the older laughed, wrapping his arms around Seungjoon’s neck and pulling him into a short kiss.

Seungjoon always enjoyed caring for the older, showing him affection through actions rather than words.

He would always do his best to make sure that Hyojin was comfortable.

While he was carefully spreading the shower gel on Hyojin’s skin, he listened to the further complaining about work, making some stupid remarks every now and then to make Hyojin laugh.

When he was massaging the shampoo into Hyojin’s hair, the latter had his eyes closed, sighing contently. 

“I love you” he quietly whispered.

“I love you too” Seungjoon replied with a smile, giving Hyojin another short peck on the lip.

Just as careful as everything before, Seungjoon washed the shampoo out, after using some on himself as well (he might have forgotten that he was showering as well), cautious so nothing would drip in his eyes and rinsing it with cold water before helping Hyojin out of the shower, seating him own a small stool after wrapping him in fluffy towels while putting on some joggers himself.

Hyojin wanted to reach for a towel to dry his hair but the younger was quick to stop him, a blowdrying in hand and a smirk on his face. Therefore, Hyojin put his hand back onto his lap, letting Seungjoon do his thing, enjoying the warm wind hitting his head while Seungjoon’s hand ruffled through the wet strands of hair.

He was about to say something, pretty sure that his hair should be dry by now but the moment he turned around, the warm air hit him right in the face as Seungjoon fell into a giggling fit.

“You idiot” Hyojin laughed, trying to get the blow dryer out of Seungjoon’s hand to get his revenge but the younger quickly got out of reach, waiting to strike again.

“You’re so childish” Hyojin groaned in fake annoyance, crossing his arms in front of his chest, putting a pout on his face.

“You love me~” the younger grinned, pointing the blow dryer towards Hyojin once again, messing up his hair even more. 

“Sure” Hyojin muttered, rolling his eyes. “Now come here and let us finish, I wanna cuddle” he then stated, his expression going from somewhat annoyed back to loving, holding out a hand for Seungjoon to come closer again.

“I’ll get you some clothes,” he told the other, giving him the blow dryer to put it away again while he exited and went to their bathroom, taking out some oversized and warm clothes for his boyfriend.

Hyojin just finished changing and hung up the towels to dry when Seungjoon picked him up, arms steady around his waist as he carried him to the bedroom.

Of course, the older slightly panicked, he knew that Seungjoon could lift him up without big problems but he still was afraid ever so slightly, so, in order to support himself, he wrapped his arms around Seungjoon’s torso, not bothering to greatly use his legs for it as the way wasn’t that long.

Once Seungjoon got Hyojin onto the bed, he once again was the one wandering through the room, closing the blinds and door as well as turning off the light before coming back to bed, pressing Hyojin into the mattress with a sweet kiss.

“Good night” he hummed against Hyojin’s lips, letting himself fall onto the bed at Hyojin’s side, pulling up the blanket over both of them.

“Good night, I love you” Hyojin smiled in reply, turning to his side to face Seungjoon, placing his hand on his cheek and caressing it.

His life was the best if he had Seungjoon by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twt @/Phi_JiJi


End file.
